The Councillor
by Drew Remington
Summary: an "odd" part time job...


A strange challenge...  
  
A story which takes place in a guidance councellor's office. The charactors are... ~psycotic killer  
  
  
  
~paranoid  
  
~high  
  
Title:  
  
Rating: G  
  
Genre: Comedy  
  
Charactors: Evolutions  
  
Summery: An odd part-time job...  
  
"I've found a job..." Scott summers exclaimed to his friends as he stormed into the mansion.  
  
"Yeah? Doin' what?" Rogue asked somewhat scornfully.  
  
"Peer-councilling over the phones at the school." He answered. Seeing Kurt and Kitty sharing the same blank look, he went on. "You know... if someone has a problem they phone in and a councillor talks them through it. I think I can really help people."  
  
"That's wonderful, Scott." Jean told him. "But watch out. I heard you get some really strange calls."  
  
"Yeah. Like 'My Grammie is out to get me!' Ha!" Evan laughed.  
  
"Ha, ha. just don't come whining to me when things get strange." Jean backed from the room, glaring at them all.  
  
"Alright, Scott. You just remember to listen and help without telling them what to do and you'll do fine."  
  
"Okay, sir." Scott answered the guidance counciller, Jean's warning still in his head. He sat down at his desk and slipped on his headphones to wait for his first call, which came a few moments later.  
  
"Hello. Crisis hotline, Scott speaking." Everyone at the hotline shared their first names woth their callers in order to set a friendly mood. "Is anyone there?" He heard a click then a dial tone. "Guess he didn't need help." He said to himself. A few seconds later, the phone rang again.  
  
"Hello, Crisis hotline. Scott speaking." He waited, not expecting an answer.  
  
"I've killed... and I will kill again." The strange, gravelly voice on the other end stated.  
  
"Who is this, please?" Scott asked, kind of shocked. This wasn't in the job description.  
  
"This is... ahem.. um... Todd... You don't know me though." Came the answer, still in that same odd voice.  
  
"Todd. As in Todd "The Toad" Tolanski?" Scott asked, still kind of shocked.  
  
"Scott!!!!" Exclaimed the moniter. "it must be the caller's choice whether or not to tell their names. This is not a guessing game." She gave him her most outraged scowl.  
  
"Sorry, Todd. Well, what do you mean you've killed?" Scott asked in his most supporting voice.  
  
"Well, Scott," Todd replied, copying Scott's tone to a 't'. "I have these unnatural cravings. To eat live flys. And they have to be alive. I just feel so bad about it, yo. What if these buzzy flys have families? I don't know where else to turn... my friends wouldn't understand."  
  
"..." Scott couldn't decide how to reply.  
  
"Well, thanks for listenin'." Todd said before hanging up quite abruptly.  
  
"Wierd." Scott commented, shaking his head. The Youth Crisis Center was fairly quiet for the next few hours. In fact, Scott didn't get a single call until after lunch.  
  
*Ring, Ring*  
  
"Hello. Crisis Hotline. Scott here." Scott said, picking up the no- longer quiet phone.  
  
"Scott! Thank heavens!!" Pietro's voice boomed from the other end.  
  
"Piero. Is something wrong?" The speed-demon actually sounded out of breath. And scared.  
  
"I think someone's after me!"  
  
"Start at the beginning..." Scott advised.  
  
"Well I running in the business district, as fast as possible, yet I kept hearing these strange pounding footsteps behind me."  
  
"Could it have been the echo of your own footsteps?" Scott asked, caught up in Pietro's drama.  
  
"Yeah... I suppose... but what about when I was in the shower singing, and heard someone singing with me?"  
  
"Again echo, maybe?" Scott answered, beginning to see a pattern.  
  
"And everyone is always staring at me."  
  
"Well you don't exactly keep normal-looking company. And arn't you always bragging about being irrisistable to the girls?"  
  
"Well that explains it. They want me. It all makes sence. Thanks, Scott." Pietro hung up sounding relieved.  
  
"That is one paranoid guy." Scott snickered. His short laugh was cut short by the ringing of the phone.  
  
"Hello, Crisis hotline. Scott speaking." He answered.  
  
"Guten tag." Came the reply. "Scott. I am high!" A giggle.  
  
"Well then, Kurt." Scott said slowly. "You'd best get off the light fixture. You know how mad Storm gets. Anyway, you're probably freaking Kitty out." Scott hung up on his young, blue roommate.  
  
"Alright, Scott. You're off." The scowling moniter said with a forced smile.  
  
"Than heavens!" Scott sighed, Walking out. "What a day!"  
  
Fin 


End file.
